Mark Halliday
Mark Halliday (born 1949)http://www.tupelopress.org/authors/halliday is a noted American poet, academic, and literary critic. Life Halliday was born in Ann Arbor, Michigan.http://www.tupelopress.org/authors/halliday He earned a B.A. (1971) and an M.A. (1976) from Brown University, and a Ph.D. in English literature in 1983 from Brandeis University,http://www.brandeis.edu/departments/english/alumni/index.html (Brandeis University English Department Distinguished Alumni) where he studied with poets Allen Grossman and Frank Bidart. He has taught English literature and writing at Wellesley College, the University of Pennsylvania, Western Michigan University, Indiana University. Since 1996, he has taught at Ohio University, where, in 2012, he was awarded the rank of distinguished professor. He is married to poet J. Allyn Rosser. He served as the 1994 poet in residence at The Frost Place. His poems were included in several annual editions of The Best American Poetry series and of the Pushcart Prize anthology. Writing Halliday's poetry is characterized by close observation of daily events, out-of-the-ordinary metaphors, unsentimental reminiscence, colloquial diction, references to popular culture, and uncommon humor. Poet David Graham has described Halliday as one of the "ablest practitioners" of the "ultra-talk poem," a term said to have been coined by Halliday himself to describe the work of a group of contemporary American poets, including David Kirby, Denise Duhamel, David Clewell, Albert Goldbarth, and Barbara Hamby, who frequently write in a wry, exuberant, garrulous, accessible style.http://www.valpo.edu/english/vpr/grahamultra.html ("The Ultra-Talk Poem and Mark Halliday," by David Graham, Valparaiso Poetry Review Halliday has acknowledged the influences of New York School poets Frank O’Hara and Kenneth Koch on some of his poems.[http://www.poetrymagazines.org.uk/magazine/record.asp?id=15317 The North No. 36, 2005 > An Interview with Mark Halliday by Martin Stannard] Recognition His honors include a 2006 Guggenheim Fellowship,http://www.ohio.edu/outlook/05-06/May/445n-056.cfm (Announcement of Guggenheim) and the 2001 Rome Prize from the American Academy of Arts and Letters.Announcement of Rome Prize Billy Collins included 5 of Halliday's poems in his 2003 anthology, Poetry 180. Publications Poetry * Little Star: Poems. New York: Morrow, 1987. * Tasker Street. Amherst, MA: University of Massachusetts Press, 1992. * Selfwolf. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1999. * Jab. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 2002. * Keep This Forever: Poems. Dorset, VT: Tupelo Press, 2008. *''Thresherphobe''. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 2013. Non-fiction * Against Our Vanishing: Winter conversations on the theory and practice of poetry (with Allen Grossman). Boston: Rowan Tree Press, 1981. * Stevens and the Interpersonal. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press, 1991. * The Sighted Singer: Two works on poetry for readers and writers (with Allen Grossman). Baltimore, MD: Johns Hopkins University Press, 1992. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Mark Halliday, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 13, 2016. Audio / video *''Mark Halliday'' (DVD). University of Idaho, Department of English, 2007. See also *List of U.S. poets *List of literary critics References External links ;Poems *Mark Halliday at Poetry 180: "Dorie off to Atlanta," "Key to the Highway," "My Moral Life," "Legs," "Key to the Highway" * Mark Halliday b. 1949 at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video * Audio: "Frankfort Laundromat" (Slate text and recording of Halliday poem) * Audio: "The Fedge" (Slate Text and recording of Halliday poem) * Audio: Mark Halliday reads his poems (Recordings of seven works read by Halliday, with photograph) *Mark Halliday at YouTube ;Books *Mark Halliday at Amazon.com Category:1949 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:Brandeis University alumni Category:Brown University alumni Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:American academics Category:People from Athens County, Ohio Category:Writers from Ohio Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:People from Ann Arbor, Michigan